DESCRIPTION: The Biostatistics Core is responsible for all statistical and data management aspects of the program project. The areas of support include study design, data processing, quality control, data storage and retrieval and data analysis. The Section of Biostatistics provides statistical expertise which includes state of the art data analysis in the areas of Biostatistics and statistical genetics as well as data management resources. The existence of this Core assures a uniform plan of protocol design, data handling and statistical analysis. Furthermore, it assures that appropriate resources are available to all investigators.